JA Fanfic
by JAAD Shipper
Summary: Joan & Adam, Luke & Grace. Shout outs go to Grace 68655 & cwakgurl,who told me about ff.net .
1. Default Chapter

"Shout outs go to Grace68655 & cwankgurl."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Joan of Arcadia.  
Joan tells Adam her Secret.  
  
Joan & Adam have been dating for a few months now.  
They are pretty close, but lately Joan feels even closer to him.  
Should I tell Adam my Secret?  
She ask herself,while she is waiting for his call.  
If I do this,could it be the end of our relationship?  
Somehow I don't think that it would be the end of us;however,I never know how anyone would react to the news, that I Joan Girardi talk to God.  
Joan's phone rings.....   
Joan picks it up & looks at the caller ID it says Rove, Adam on it. She swallows hard & picks up the phone. How are you? I am fine yo & I love hearing your voice on the phone.  
Are you coming to my house for dinner tonight?  
I thought that we were going out to dinner tonight Jane?  
We were, but I have something very important to tell you. I think that I would be more comfortable talking to you here.  
That's fine with me yo, just as long as we can be together.  
I am so glad that you are coming here.  
That's the first time that you have ever said that to me. I mean, that I have come to your house plenty of times, but I don't ever remember you saying that to me before.  
Well, I just have something that I need to get of my chest.  
Adam sighs over the telephone  
Is something wrong Adam?  
Yes, because you have me worried & concerned now.  
Don't be worried or concerned, because this is something that I have wanted to tell you for a while.  
Now I am even more worried than before, just please tell me that you aren't gonna die like Mandy Moore's character Jamie Sullivan in A walk to Remember,because I couldnot handle that kind of news.  
Listen Adam, because I love you & I am not dying or going to die.  
That's a relief Jane, because I couldn't imagine my life without you.  
I can't wait to see you Adam.  
Yeah, I can't wait to see you either yo.  
Goodbye Adam.  
Goodbye Jane, I'll see you at 6:00. Joan hangs up the phone.  
  
If you want more of this story you have to leave me a reveiw. When I get two reveiws, I will write more. 


	2. Chapter 2

She walks downstairs & enters the kitchen where Helen is at.  
  
Mom,I hope that you won't be mad at me?  
  
Why would I be mad you Joan?   
Possibly, because Adam is coming over for dinner tonight.  
  
I am not mad, because Luke invited Grace to dinner tonight too & you have just as much right to invite a friend or someone special to dinner.   
Thanks mom.   
I like Adam,because you are good for each other. Plus you never know Joan,beacause he just mind end up being my soninlaw someday.   
Come on mom you should totally get real,Joan says sarcastically & laughs to herself ha ha ha I can picture that she says. I mean come on, me becoming Misses Adam Rove yeah right! She secretly hopes that this will happen somday, but for now she is happy being Miss Joan Girardi.   
What are we having for dinner Mom?   
We are having fried chicken,mashed potatos,green beans, & cheesecake for dessert.   
Can I help mom?   
I was hoping that you would.   
What do you want me to do?   
Do you think that you can make the cheesecake honey?   
I know that I can do that.   
She gets all the ingredients for the cheesecake & starts to mix them together. A few minutes later,she puts the finished dessert in the fridge.   
I am so proud of you honey,because you are learning how to be domestic.   
I don't know why I even bother oh yeah,because I might be Misses so & so someday.   
Joan honey,you need to learn how to do these things regardless of the fact of whether you ever get married or not.   
The door bell rings......   
Luke's voice comes from upstairs. I'm coming, I'll be there in a minute.   
Don't worry about it Luke, I'll get it.   
She opens the door   
Oh, Grace, its only you.   
Nice to see you too, Girardi.   
I didn't mean it like that. Come in have a seat.   
Why so on edge?   
Well, Adam is coming over for dinner & I have something very important to tell him, but I am nervous about it.   
Have you found someone else?   
What do you mean?   
Girardi,are you going to dump Rove for another guy an old boyfriend perhaps?   
Boy Grace, you sure don't have very much faith in me.   
I am sorry, but that's all I could think of.   
I love Adam & there is no way that I would dump him for another guy.   
What did he think, when you told him that you had something important to tell him?   
He thought that I was dying or gonna die.   
Where did Rove get such a crazy idea?   
Well, we watched this good movie called A "Walk to Remember".   
So what Girardi!   
Well,there is a girl in it named Jamie Sullivan & about half way through the movie she tells her boyfriend that she has Lukeima & is going to die.   
Oh man, I thought that I talked you out of watching that movie with Rove.   
He is my boyfriend,so why shouldn't we watch movies together?   
Earth to Girardi,Adam has a photographic memory & somtimes it has been more of a curse for him than a blessing,because he seems to remember sad details more than happy ones.   
What do you mean?   
Rove's parents had a fight the night his mom left. She didn't give an explanation, just an "I love you." to Adam. He was in his shed working on one of his...uh....sculptures or whatever, when his father called him to the house. When a parent calls you inside, it can't be good news.   
What happened Grace?   
Keep your shirt on, Girardi, I'm getting there. Adam's mother was hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly.   
That's awful.   
Rove closed himself off for weeks in that damn shed. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me.   
He talks to you now, Grace.   
Yeah but it took him awhile.   
Luke comes downstairs. "Hey guys, sorry it took me so long."   
Joan and Grace both laugh.   
I can't believe it when they say it takes longer for girls to dress.   
Luke steps closer to Grace, and smirks at Joan "Very funny, Joan".   
Grace sniffs. Hey geek, you smell good.   
Uh, thanks Grace. Hate to be admired and run but...   
Wait rocket-bro, where ya going? doorbell rings   
Oh my God-Joan panics-it's Adam! What do I do?   
Uh, get the door Girardi.   
Joan runs to the door and opens it. Hi! She gleefully chirps and jumps in Adam's arms.   
Uh, hi, Jane :). He holds her close. I think I should come over more often if I am going to get this kind of welcome, yo.   
Luke looks at Grace like "You want to?"   
Forget it, Rocket-man. and where are you going.   
Friedman's got this new video game he wants to show me.   
Grace's brow furrows. Let me guess, a bunch of macho-ish half naked women with big boobs trying to kick each other's ass. So chauvinistic.   
Actually they um, play volleyball, I think.   
Grace rolls her eyes at him.   
Luke just grins half embarassed, then he smacks himself upside the head. I am sorry,I forgot I invited you to dinner Grace.  
  
Grace gives Luke a smirky grin. That's ok geek. In the male mind large heaving breasts always win over pseudo-macho feminist protestors. Congratulations, Luke. You are now a Jedi Master of Chauvinism.   
Friedman can wait. I'd rather spend my time with the people I love.   
Adam grins. Thanks Luke, I didn't know you cared.   
Joan and Grace laugh. Luke looks at Adam strangely for a minute, then laughs too.   
Adam lets Joan down and they walk into the house.   
Have a seat Adam.   
Thanks Jane   
Adam sits down beside her.   
Helen's voice comes from the kitchen.   
Kids dinner will be ready in a few minutes!   
Thank God! Luke says because I'm getting hungry   
I am getting hungry too yo.   
Girardi, I think that our guys are always hungry.   
Uanchallenged! Joan says with a laugh.   
You guys will have to excuse me Luke says as he leaves the room.   
A few minutes later, Helen's voice comes from the kitchen again.   
Joan, come set the table for dinner!   
Joan starts to stand up.   
Stay where you are Girardi, I'll set the table for the "Parental Unit."   
Whoa... Grace Polk being domestic, I wish I had a video camera yo.   
Kiss my @** Rove! I can be domestic too.   
Grace stands up & walks into the kitchen.   
What are you doing here Grace,because I know that I called Joan.   
Come here Misses G. Grace pushes the door open. Would you just look at those two,aren't they just cute. I thought that they could use sometime just the two of them.   
Well, you can set the table then.   
Meanwhile in the living room.   
Adam & Joan are holding hands.   
You said that you had something important to tell me,so what is it Jane?   
Before Joan can answer.   
Her mom yells that dinner is ready.   
Come on lets go eat.   
I am hungry,but you have not answered my question yo.   
I will ansewr your question after dinner, I promise.   
Helen walks into the Living Room & yells upstairs to Luke that he better get his butt to the kitchen.   
Luke yells back that he is coming.   
Luke are you absolutely sure that you can't come over to my house, because hadn't you much rather spend time with my giffted girlfriends than that ambigously lesbian chick Grace Polk?   
First, computor generated chicks don't count as girlfriends.   
Second, dinner is ready.   
Third,I like Grace Polk a lot.   
Suit yourself man.   
Bye, Friedman.   
He walks dowstairs into the kitchen & takes a chair next to Grace.   
Joan, now that your brother is here we can finally eat. Would you say Grace?   
Thank you Dear Heavenly Father for this food & my family,my gal pal Grace & my wonderful understanding boyfriend Adam, then she crosses herself before saying Amen.   
Later on that night, Luke & grace take a walk together.   
Joan & Adam sit down on the couch to talk.   
Do you remember when I told you that I have something important to tell you?   
Unchallenged!   
Well,here it is I talk to God & he tells me to do things.   
I always knew that there was something special about you Jane.   
You mean, that you don't think that I am crazy?   
No way Jane,beacuse I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone,not even Grace. The night that my mom died I talked to God. I told him that I hated him & that I never wanted to hear from him, or see him again. He told me that he loved me anyway, & that I would get over my grief in time,but I still grieve.   
I love you Joan says as she wraps her arms around Adam & nestles her head against his shoulder.   
I love you too Jane you know that,but honey I hate God & nothing can ever change my mind. He had no right taking my mom from me the way he did & I can't forgive him.   
Adam, are you saying that we can't be together anymore?   
No, I'm not saying that at all,beacuse you are the best thing that ever happened to me & I can't picture my life without you.   
I won't bring up the God thing again,since it is a subject that you don't want to talk about.   
That's fine with me yo.   
Adam, you are the first person that I have told this to & somehow,I knew that you would understand. I do understand I am happy for you, since you have a relationship with God. I'll support you all the way in your decision, but I myself will never follow God again.   
Anyway, I am glad that I told you my secret.   
I am glad that you trusted me enough to tell me Jane   
It's getting late,so I guess I better be getting home.   
Adam & Jane standup, then they share a long lingering kiss & Joan bites Adam's upper lip, while he bites her lower one.   
Good Night   
Good Night   
Adam leaves after this & Joan watches his blue truck as it pulls out of her driveway.   
Luke walks through the door shortly after.  
THE END. 


End file.
